La guardiana de dragones
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: La vida de Mina se basaba en cuidar y proteger a los dragones. Salvarlos de los cazadores. Fictober, día cinco: De niños.


_**Día cinco: De niños**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La guardiana de dragones**_

 _ **Pareja: Eijirou Kirishima x Mina Ashido**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU Fantasy**_

 _ **.**_

Su familia era la guardiana de dragones. Las familias de dragones humanoides vivían con ellos y aunque eran feroces bestias, también eran de alguna u otra forma vulnerables.

Eran deseados por los cazadragones y entregaron su vida a sus guardianes que juraron cuidar de ellos.

Mina era hija del jefe de la aldea de los guardianes. Aunque solo tuviera diez años había decidido salir ese día a buscar frutas andentrandose en el bosque. La espada en su cintura, ya que desde pequeños los adiestraban para mantener una buena pelea.

Ellos debían defender.

Para Mina, no era difícil mantener una responsabilidad tan pequeña como ir a recoger comida cuando estaba destinada a gobernar y cuidar su aldea cuando su padre le cediera el puesto.

Estaba recogiendo unas manzanas, subida en la rama del árbol cuando escuchó pasos rápidos y luego un quejido.

Miró enseguida para abajo cuando escuchó gritos de batalla. A lo lejos, podía ver las antorchas con fuego y podía sentir el olor de la magia negra que era lo único que podía matar dragones.

Mina observó al niño encorvado que se acariciaba el tobillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó frente a él cubriéndolo y sacó la espada para enfrentarse.

—¿Que haces? —escuchó la voz del niño— Te van a matar.

—¡Yo, Mina, estoy destinada a defenderte! —sintió la mano caliente del niño tras él que comenzó a jalarla.

—No, son demasiados —Mina se dejó llevar por el niño que estaba cojeando hasta unos arbustos. Mina decidió que mejor sería subir al árbol, así que lo ayudó a subir.

Notó la respiración agitada del niño cuando cinco hombres se colocaron debajo de ellos. Ambos contuvieron la respiración hasta que los hombres siguieron de largo.

—Gracias —dijo el niño y Mina se giró a verlo. Ojos rojos brillantes y dientes afilados le sonrieron. Era un dragón, como ella esperaba.

Su cabello era negro con puntas rojas, dando a entender que estaba en pleno desarrollo, podía tener hasta su misma edad.

—¿Eran cazadores de dragones? —le preguntó Mina. El niño abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un dragón? —preguntó.

—Tus dientes. Mi aldea es una de la de los guardianes de dragones —los ojos del niño brillaron.

—Yo estaba en una aldea —murmuró el pelinegro, luego su mirada perdió brillo—. Pero esos cazadores la atacaron y mataron a todos los dragones. Yo… yo alcancé a escapar.

Mina le sonrió y le brindó la mano.

—Bueno, ahora estarás con nosotros, a salvo.

—Pero… pero ¿Y si los atacan? —Mina soltó una risotada y se colocó las manos en la cintura con mucha confianza.

—¡Jamás podrán con nosotros! ¡Somos los mejores guardianes que existen! —el niño sonrió.

—¡Gracias! Por cierto, soy Eijirou —estiró la mano para brindarsela a la niña. Mina sonrió y le tomó la mano para después apretarla.

—Soy Mina.

 _ **.**_

—Es un tonto —murmuró Mina leyendo la carta que Eijirou le había mandado.

" _Hey Mina._

 _Resulta que en mi viaje me topé con un guerrero y perdí… ahora soy su sirviente ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Me trata bien!_

 _Bueno… como él trataría bien a una persona."_

Mina soltó otra vez una risita, ya había leído la nota cinco veces en busca de algún tipo de auxilio que su amigo le estuviese pidiendo, pero no, Eijirou parecía expedir la misma alegría que poseía en aquellas palabras.

La carta había llegado hacía dos días, y hasta ahora es que Mina había tenido tiempo de leerla.

La guardo y volvió a sus quehaceres, ayudando en los cultivos o supervisando varias cosas de la aldea hasta que escuchó un chillido familiar.

Sobre ella, la roja figura de dragón de Eijirou sobrevoló y ella sonrió dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ir en su encuentro a la salida de la aldea, puesto que ahí era en donde había podido aterrizar.

—¡Eijirou! —exclamó Mina con una sonrisa, sin embargo escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la espalda del dragón y un muchacho rubio bajó. Tras él, una castaña bruja que miraba tristemente un báculo roto en sus manos.

—¿Aquí es donde me dijiste, pelo pincho? —preguntó el rubio ignorando a la muchacha rosa. Kirishima volvió a su forma humana enseguida.

—Sí.

—¡Vas a pagar tú la reparación! —exclamó la bruja al rubio que solo gruñó.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes, idiotas, me hayan sorprendido de esa manera —respondió el rubio. Mina no entendía nada.

—No tenías que dejar a Deku y a Tenya en el volcán —exclamó la chica.

—No iba a dejar que montaran en MI dragón —aquello sorprendió mucho a Mina que carraspeó y ahí fue que se percataron de la chica rosada. Eijirou le estaba dando todo ese tiempo una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Mina! —exclamó el dragón llegando a la chica y abrazándola. Ella solo le miró extrañada—. Ellos son Bakugo —señaló al rubio—, es contra quien perdí y ahora soy su sirviente. Y ella es su amiga Uraraka.

—La cara redonda no es mi amiga —dijo Bakugo con tranquilidad—. Solo una de las pocas personas que llego a tolerar —Uraraka rodó los ojos.

—Él rompió el báculo de Uraraka y necesitamos que tu abuela lo repare —le dijo Kirishima.

—La casa roja—contestó Mina. Bakugo y Uraraka asintieron y ella pinchó al rubio para que se moviera, ganándose un gruñido del chico. Kirishima quedó frente a ella con una sonrisa.

Mina se lanzó y lo abrazó. Kirishima soltó una risa y la hizo girar.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo recostándose en su pecho.

—Yo también —murmuró Kirishima besando el cabello rosa de Mina.

Él se iría nuevamente, pero Mina estaba feliz de tenerlo al menos un rato junto a ella.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ellos son tan recute y siempre quise escribir sobre este AU.**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
